Mobile phones and other personal electronic devices can provide a user with a vast number of applications for performing countless functions. Accordingly, such personal electronic devices are not only becoming increasingly ubiquitous, but are being used more and more by users, impacting users' lifestyles in various aspects. Most personal electronic devices, however, have little or no way of visually conveying a user's interests and social connections to other people.